Many types of coin handling apparatus are known in the art for use with coin operated games, such as slot machines, coin counting apparatus, and the like. Rapid, accurate, and reliable coin counting and coin dispensing during payouts are important features of coin counting and dispensing apparatus. Moreover, in many applications, is it desirable to provide transfer of coins from a collection hopper to a coin tray which is elevated with respect to the hopper. Additionally, coin handling apparatus must accommodate discrepancies in coin dimensions without causing jamming, inaccurate counting, or unauthorized release of coins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,885 teaches a disc dispensing apparatus having upper and lower relatively rotatable plates for dispensing coins in controlled quantities. The coin hopper taught by the '885 patent has tapered side walls and is arranged at an angle of about 30.degree. to the horizontal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,544 and 4,036,242 teach coin hopper payout apparatus which may be readily modified for use with a wide variety of coin diameters and thicknesses, and they are illustrative of conventional types of coin hopper payout mechanisms According to the teachings of the '544 and '242 patents, an angled, rotating pinwheel is arranged interiorly of a scoop-shaped coin hopper, and coin counting is achieved by means of a lever arm. The lever arm, however, generally cannot accommodate coins having different diameters or thicknesses due to coin wear, which results in inaccurate coin release, causing unauthorized overpayment or underpayment during payouts. In addition, coin hopper payout devices of the type taught by the '544 and '242 patents require numerous adjustments for functional operation of the coin hopper. Furthermore, in coin hopper payout devices of this type, the drive motor is linked directly to the pinwheel and, in the event one or more coins become jammed in the pinwheel area, the motor gear box may be damaged extensively. Coin hopper payout devices of this type comprise many moving and non-moving parts and are expensive to assemble and service.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,001 and 4,592,377 teach coin handling apparatus having an elongated duct for transferring coins in an edge-to-edge relationship from a coin hopper to an elevated coin tray. The coin handling apparatus taught by the '001 and '377 patents are generally mounted on coin hopper payout apparatus of the type taught in the '544 and '242 patents to provide release of a predetermined number of coins at an outlet slot elevated from the coin hopper mechanism. Coins are elevated in a coin handling escalator assembly having a channel for receiving coins of a particular denomination in edge-to-edge relationship, and having a coin ejector at the upper, exit end of the coin handling escalator assembly comprising a roller rotatably mounted on an axle, both mounted on a hinged bracket. The ejector assembly acts as a stop for the uppermost coin in the chute by maintaining contact with the coin. The ejector assembly taught by the '001 patent, however, is prone to tampering by rotation of the hinged bracket to permit the unauthorized release of coins. The '377 patent teaches a security device to prevent the coin nearest the outlet slot from being released unless the adjacent coin is moved simultaneously and with equal speed toward the outlet slot.
The spacing of pins on conventional pinwheels employed in conventional coin handling apparatus causes disruption and bumping of coins as they are transferred from the pinwheel and enter the coin escalator portion of the apparatus. Bumping of coins at the interface of the coin hopper and the escalator device is transmitted through the coins arranged in edge-to-edge relationship in the escalator, which promotes coin jams, particularly at the curved or angled portion of the coin escalator apparatus. In addition, bumping of coins at the coin hopper outlet creates vibration of the coin escalator apparatus and mounting hardware, which results in loosening and misalignment of the coin escalator apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved coin storage and dispensing apparatus for collecting coins in a coin hopper and conveying coins in an edge-to-edge relationship through a coin track assembly to release coins, during a payout or the like, at an elevated level with respect to the coin hopper assembly.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a coin storage and dispensing apparatus of the type described above which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble, and which does not require numerous adjustments to maintain functional operation.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a coin storage and dispensing apparatus including an impact drive assembly for preventing damage to the drive means or gear box when a coin jam occurs or the coin hopper assembly or coin track assembly malfunctions.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a coin storage and dispensing apparatus including an improved counting mechanism providing accurate counting of coins during a payout or the like.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a coin storage and dispensing apparatus including an anti-theft mechanism to prevent unauthorized removal of coins from the coin track assembly.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a coin storage and dispensing apparatus providing improved clearance of coins from the exit slot of the coin track assembly during authorized payouts.